bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōga Mizukemuri
Kōga Mizukemuri (水煙 高雅, Mizukemuri Kouga) is a as well as the current Captain of he 4th Division. As the Captain, Kōga is incredibly skilled but constantly lives in the shadow of the previous Captain . Personality Very stern and stubborn, Kōga differs greatly from the previous captain. Kōga is a man of nobility, coming from the famed Mizukemuri Family. Kōga is very strict with his subordinates, not allowing anything but the utmost skill. It takes much skill to receive praise from Kōga, as he holds high standards on everyone. In many cases, Kōga acts as the "conscience" of the Captain's telling them off on blatant mistakes and bad moves. Despite his natural strict and stubborn views, Kōga holds great pride in the Gotei as well as the order of the Soul Society. He claims he would hate to see its greatness dwindle, and uses his skills in the Medical Field to keep it a great place. He has shown to go out of his way to keep the population healthy, even making his own conjugal visits to Rukongai. Appearance A tall and lean man, Kōga has stylized teal colored hair shaped like a shark fin as well as blue eyes. His right eye is covered by an eye patch. Kōga wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over it. Over this Kōga wears a stylized kimono that is teal-green in color. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" (承, shō, uketamawa(ru)) written on them twice on each side. Abilities *'Healing Master': Skilled in the field of healing, Kōga has shown skill in all fields of medical expertise. Shown to heal a bifurcated Shinigami, Kōga has much knowledge of powerful medicines. His skills aren't tied down to Shinigami only, shown to proficiently heal a weakened , leading to proving he has knowledge of other species anatomy. Kōga has shown to utilize a special Kidō that allows him to create a large area-of-effect healing ability, capable of amazing feats. *'Kidō Master': Once the Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps, Kōga is exceptionally skilled with Kidō. Shown to effortlessly cast multiple spells one after another, with little toll to his spiritual power reserves. He is quite knowledgeable in the field of healing kidō. During his years of study in this field, Kōga has created multiple unique spells as well. **'Taiho' (逮捕, Capture; Literally "Apprehend"): The special seals imprinted onto the talisman he wears on his ears isn't just an accessory. By clapping his hands and calling out the command "Seal" (判, han; Literally "Silence!" in the English Dub) the words on the talisman will come to life and wrap around his opponent. Kōga has the ability to snare his opponent in a Reiryoku-absorbing harness. *'Great Spiritual Power': Having Spiritual Power at a level of a Captain, Kōga has shown to be skilled at controlling it. His spiritual power has shown to take the form of mist; when he releases it, it coats the battlefield in a thick coat of mist. Shown to use this mist for concealment, he states that his spiritual powers are quite extraordinarily. *'Shunpo Practioner': While not the fastest Captain, Kōga has shown to be able to outmatch Lieutenant-rank Shinigami with his speed. He understands that getting to the wounded quickly is important and is why he holds his speed valuable. Zanpakutō Tōshi (凍死, Toushi; Literally "Freezing to Death"): Sealed as a standard katana with a rectangular hand-guard and teal colored hilt. Kōga doesn't carry Tōshi with him, but instead carries it within a small gourd carried by his Lieutenant. He has shown to summon the gourd to his side with the use of kidō. *' ': Not yet Revealed *' ': Not yet Revealed Trivia